In optical systems that require focusing, the positioning of a focusing mechanism directly results in a change in the focus of the transferred image. In systems that are manually focused, the user adjusts the focusing element until the focus of the image achieves the desired state. Auto focus systems strive to achieve a similar goal by using a range finder or by measuring the degree of focus of the image.
Problems still exist in focusing optical systems.